A wide variety of endoscopes, medical devices for use with endoscopes, and endoscopic procedures have been developed. Of the known endoscopes, medical devices for use with endoscopes, and endoscopic procedures, each has certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need to provide alternative endoscopes as well as methods for making and using endoscopes.